What do I do now that I'm here?
by Shiro Haruno
Summary: This is about a train assassin and part of special force going into a mortal kombat tournament, she doesn't want to kill anyone anymore and doesn't intend on doing it even though she has a secret of being a thirteen tailed wolf, but other then that she's good.
1. Chapter 1

Some reason it was nigh time and I wasn't on earth any more, the names Rinna special forces and a trained assassin, no one with their right mind could tell I had thirteen tails and Snow White ears, I looked around me to see what the hell was going on and I wasn't really paying attention and I wasn't really interested in killing anymore, I was in the middle of a black out when I first got to this "tournament" and I really didn't hear my name being called to fight anyone, I felt myself moving toward the stop where I was going to fight and get in my stance, I smelt a man that was pretty famous and was talking about his movies he stared in.

Yawning out of boredom I laid there and went to sleep saying nothing, I wasn't listening anyway I was just trying to go home to my house to my computer and watch cartoons and go look for another job then the one I had, his name was Johnny... Johnny Cage and I woke up a few minutes later feeling his shoe all over my stomach pressing down, what he didn't know was I could have care least about him stopping my chest, the pain really felt good to me that night even though I was sleeping as he was still stomping the shit out of me I could really care less about things, finally waking up I sat up and watched Johnny stomp on my stomach I looked at the moon as my hair changed color to Snow White and my eye color to bloodshot red and my pupils were like a dragon's pupil and I asked him "Having fun?" He stopped and backed away and looked into my eyes which had changed an old bastard screamed "Let the match begin!" Johnny got out all his anger and I just stood there blocking every last attack and he was worn down I yawned and head butted him then he fell over and the old bastard said "Finish him" I looked up at the moon and side glanced at him yawning and then I said "No way it's bad enough I can't go home and I won't be doing this anymore anyway it's not interesting to me" and I looked back up at the moon disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

That same night I was laying on some spikes on the other side so I could clear my head and not have another black out, my tails stayed inside of me, but I was pretty sure I didn't want to be bothered with other people, but then I heard a woman screaming and a man screaming back so I went to see what was going on.

Climbing up the statue I reached the top and saw a woman wearing a swat uniform blonde and kinda looked like a man... Sorta, her name was Sonya Blade, Cage saw me and smiled asking "Hey you know this Raiden guy don't you?" I shook my head no and sat down on the pointy part of the whole teeth feature bridge once the moon was covered my long hair changed back to black and my eyes from bloodshot red to crystal blue.

They watched me as the earphone went into my ears and I went to sleep after that I smelt a man with one eye as a robotic eye and laid on the spikes teeth bridge and he pushed me off, they watched as I fell fast downward, but I wasn't dead I was hiding under the bridge and listening with my wolf ear, when they saw the other me fall the man laughed saying "Now that I'm done with her your next Sonya" Cage wasn't really the type to beat up women, but Sonya started it and I looked at the moon and howled and they stopped to see where the noise was coming from.

But what they didn't know was that I wasn't dead so they couldn't tell where I was, the man I mentioned earlier was Kano he used to be leader of the special force and my ears flickered when he called me by name, but I crawled up the statue and sat on the sharpest point of the tooth bridge and I didn't care he walked over to me and kneeled looking at my eyes asking "What's wrong?" I raised up a heel and it came down on his head he backed up and watched as I unzipped the hoodie trentch coat because it was hot as hell and he asked "What did you do that for?" I read his lips but said nothing it was his answer and he understood perfectly and shut up after the silent treatment, I smelt metal and a soldier tag like mine and Sonya's and I looked at Kano and pointed toward the metal door and he looked at it and went to it asking "Open it?" Nodding he opened it and I got up motioning Cage and Sonya to come with as I continued to follow the smell to a cell, a dark skinned man he looked at me as I motioned him to step back, he did and I choked up a sword that was thin and it looked like shark teeth and I slashed open the steel bar with no problems.

My hair and eyes changed back once again and I stood up straight and sideglanced behind me and saw two people, one looked like Bruce Lee and the other one looked like a Chinese god and their names were Raiden and Liu Kang, they asked me "Who are you?" I read their lips and Kano put his arm around my neck and said nothing, but gave me a note pad and a pen and I wrote something on it and walked toward them still writing as I listened my music and when I finished I gave them the note pad and they read it and were amazed that I was a goddess of wolves trying to get home.

But who would have thought the god of thunder Raiden approached me the goddess and wolves I was one of wise elders of earth realm and Raiden bowed which made me feel embarrassed as he said "It is an honor to meet you wise elder Rinna" I put a hand on his shoulder and shook my head saying finally "It is alright Raiden I just came here to see this tournament anyway I didn't want to be in it but now I'm stuck in it" I sighed and walked passed them and Kano threw something at me.


	3. Chapter 3

No one really had a famous idea why Raiden was bowing to me, or why I had walked away from them, but Kano tested my speed by throwing a knife at me and I bent backward and caught it with my first tail that was greatly hidden well and the other tails were still in hidding, I couldn't feel anything in that tail because it was one of the hollow and it head just passed through to the other side and I took out the headphones I once had in to take a look at Kano once again, I closed my eyes before I went into a black out and opened them again, I looked at Raiden who asked me if I was alright.

Nodding I stood back up and took the knife and looked at it asking "This is the thanks I get for doing you a favor?" He looked at me and bowed apologizing but I had already put my earphones in and folded my arms across my chest looking at him smiling and Raiden told them about my background as the scars appeared on my body and I smiled disappearing and reappeared in front of Kano elbowing him in the stomach and he was knocked out sleep.

They were pretty amazed when Raiden finished the tale of my goddess background and I had Kano over my shoulder snoring and I yawned, crouched Rollin him on my back, and casually walked on all fours, but I couldn't go anywhere because Shang Tsung had came out of nowhere and asked "where are you going you have a challenge?" I looked at his lips and yawned, he thought that was an insult and I back up sitting Kano beside Jax and standing up and a four armed women walked up and she was taller then me and her name was Sheeva, I was a few feet away from her and Shang Tsung was sitting on a throne saying "fight" and she got the first hit off of me, by kicking my in the face and I smiling when my reflexes kicked in and she charged at me again and it trigger a back out and she backed up when she saw my eyes change to black and I screamed and my nails were long pointed and deadly, I watched as a memory flashed in my head and and covered my ears, Sheeva thought this was her chance to beat me and kill me and so she hit me a couple of times saying "I will kill a goddess this is a prize" and she hit me a few more times after the fourth one I blocked the last one and a smile covered my face and the crease in my lips began to crack on each side.


	4. Chapter 4

My shadow tripped her and stood beside me as the insanity smile crossed my face and my shadow was behind me whispering "What are you for Rinna I won't kill her" I smiled cracking my face a little more as I laughed and disappeared once again and appeared behind Sheeva and my teeth clung to her hair and I slammed her into Kano and some him up when his dream was getting really good.

I wasn't really happy, but the crack was going upwards said I was happy and my shadow screamed "HEY! FIX THE CRACK OR LET ME USE YOUR BODY AND KILL HER!" I looked at my shadow and started beating the shot out of Sheeva and she was knocked out unconscious, and he wanted me to finish her but I closed my ears and thought of happiness, I looked at them and at Sheeva and pointed at the old bastard and he came forward standing in front of me and the crack disappeared asking him "Where is he?! Where is that bastard Shao Kan?!" He didn't even know, but I knew he was lying to me and I narrowed my eyes which told him I wouldn't hesitate to kill him and he told me where he was and I disappeared into his domain and then I came back on his back as he stood there I had my acoustic playing it and I smiled playing 'My Marai' and he tried getting me off his head and I laughed as I stood on the center of his helmet, he threw me off of him and my insanity took control over what sense of mind I had and so I told them to move and they stepped aside and I yawned out of boredom as my shadow grabbed my hand trans forming into a scythe saying "hmmm what to do now that I'm stuck in this tournament I guess knock him out if the insanity doesn't take control" and I wasn't listening to Shao Kan at all I was busy listening to my music and he threw his hammer at me and it hit me in the head, I just laughed and went on looking for a song to kick ass to.

Then a song came around my head and shadow turned into a lance and I said nothing because I was in a trance from the hammer, but I sent him back to his original spot and left and I walked past Raiden and the others, yawning as the fun ended I went and sat in a tree and went to sleep once again.


	5. Chapter 5

As I laid in the tree, a smell rose in my nose and I turned over getting some good sleep in, but they totally ruined it by throwing a boomerang at my, I smiled and caught it between my fingers still sleeping, they said something but I wasn't listening, I pretended to listen even though I was singing in my sleep, I had no idea what I was singing so I just stopped when they were done talking an the others came out Sonya was helping Jax walk Raiden, Liu Kang, and Johnny casually walked out Kano was nowhere to be found and I said still sleep "Figures he ran off again hope he does give me any more surprises or he's going with out food for a whole year," I opened my eyes to see green and blue stand below me their names Jade and Kitana, I stood in the tree and stretched popping all my bones and yawning.

I was ready now that I had gotten some sleep and jumped down from the tree giving Jade back her boomerang saying "You know throwing this at me as target practice won't solve your problems Jade" I smiled, even though they wanted to fight me really bad, but I didn't fight then Shang Tsung walked out with Kano saying "It looks like you have a challenger Rinna," he cracked his knuckled saying "Don't hold back now" I laughed staying in my spot by the tree leaning against it asking "You think I would right after you did this?" He waited on him to say fight and I did to because he was asking for a death wish a smiled crossed his face as my shadow turned into a set of drumsticks and I stuck them in my ass pocket of my shorts.

I closed my eyes and Shang Tsung said fight, Kano launched himself at me they were wondering why I wasn't attacking and they looked at the shadow as we did our hand shake and pointed at each other saying "Switch" and the shadow took over my body and used my spine as sword and asked me "Hey can I use your spine?" _Sure I'll put it back when your done using his body like a_ drum_ set _I said which made her laugh and saying "That's if I don't break it in half but ill use my shadow flames to create sticks" and he threw daggers at me, but they were spinning around my spine as soon as they were thrown.

I basically laughed and hopped out of me shadow and said "now you can have at him" shadow asked "You'll walk around with your skeleton huh?" And casually my skeleton walked out my body as well as my soul, they were pretty disgusted and looked at Raiden (who was impressed) and it was all over when shadow hit Kano in the vital points with his own daggers and finished him by breaking his body into pieces for its set of drum and played 'Trap of Love from Aikatsu!'


End file.
